My First and Only Love
by Miss N.I
Summary: The story of Sesshomaru and Noeru OC and a love that couldn't be forgotten. Rated M, the story of two childhood friends who grew into something much more. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone! I'm Miss N.I. or just N.I. for short and thank you for choosing to read my fan fiction. This is actually the second story in a three part series I'm working on but I've written myself into a corner with the first one so I decided to work on this one until my muse decides to drop in and help me out of this funk I'm in.

This is a story about rediscovering who you truly are instead of being confined by who you're supposed to be. But at heart it is a story about love, true love, having a way of finding you, leaving you and then finding you all over again. There will be action, adventure, romance, comedy and of course adult situations and language. After all it wouldn't be a true InuYasha fan fic without it. I'm rating this as R just in case; I want to be on the safe side if my creative juices start to flow in a more sexual direction.

The focus of the story is around Sesshomaru, without a doubt one of the hottest males Rumiko ever created, and an original character of my own creation. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and I don't own InuYasha the series nor do I own any of the familiar characters that may appear in this story.

Prologue:

There was a swift breeze in the air that was making the cherry blossoms dance like geishas drunk on sake. The forest was always quiet around this time of day; the sun was slowly setting on the western horizon flaring with brilliant colors in shades of pinks, reds, and oranges.

Yes it was always so peaceful this time of day in the woodland area behind the Sakura Moon Dojo, the dojo belonged to the Mokostune family. The master of this dojo was a man named Jin and his two star pupils were his only sons Yoshi and Toshi but we will get to them later. For our story is not based on the struggles of these two boys or their father. This story involves the two children who are about to enter the clearing within the forest of Sakura trees.

The gentle melodic sound of laughter began to echo throughout the forest as a young figure of a demon boy leapt from the treetops and landed gracefully in the center of a small clearing within the trees. His sliver hair glistening in the fading sunlight shifted in the breeze revealing his slightly pointed ears while his eyes as golden as the bright orb itself shone with a brilliance all their own beaming with amusement and laughter. He wore the attire of a young prince from the distant past of Japan's history, a white hakama and matching shirt decorated with red patterns of flowers around the collar and the edge of the sleeved. He bore a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two symmetrical purple strips on both of his cheeks. Other than these attributes he seemed to look like any other little boy around the age of nine years old.

He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder watching the bushes behind him and smiled widely as someone emerged from the foliage. She was a pretty little girl only a few months shy of nine years old. Her wavy dark blonde hair flew about wildly as she hurried to her target. Her pesky over grown bangs were pulled back by two little yellow hairclips that matched the sunflowers that graced the hem of her white sundress. This allowed her light honey brown eyes to track her prey's movements a lot easier. She rushed toward the boy at full speed ready to tackle him to the ground. The youkai youngster saw her coming and shot a cocky grin in her direction.

"Ha, is that the best you can do? Man, you humans don't learn to quick, huh?" He said with utter confidence as he prepared his next move. He would jump into the air at the last second and not only dodge her but have the advantage of having her back towards him. But the girl gave him a look of triumph as she answered his rhetorical question.

"Actually, Sessho you're the one who's about to learn something." She said as she kicked her legs out in front of her and stared sliding like a major league player flying to home plate. The boy couldn't react in time due to the shock of her change in tactics and was toppled over by her sliding surprise attack. He flew backwards and landed flat on his butt dirtying his white pants. The girl got up and brushed the dust off of her and walked over to the defeated young demon who sat on the ground hissing ouch under his breath. She kneeled down in front of him and raised her pointer finger to him and lightly tapped his nose.

"Tag, you're it." She said sweetly as she giggled at the face he made when she tagged him. She stood up smiling brightly down at her playmate and extend a helping hand down to him. He looked at her for a second and returned the smile as he accepted her offered hand. Just as she was about to help him up he pulled her down to the ground with him and laughed as she landed with a thud down next to him. She shook her head freeing the bits of grass and dirt that caught in her messy locks and threw herself at the laughing little demon. They began laughing and rolling around in a hysterical wrestling match and the boy even began growling happily at one point which caused the girl to squeal with joy as she promptly glomped him around the neck and began nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey, come on Noeru-chan I can't breath! You don't have to hug so tight." He protested with embarrassment. But despite his embarrassment levels rising steadily he still sat there and let her squeeze away at his neck with her little arms wrapped snuggly about him.

"I can't help it Sessho-kun you're just so cute!" She purred in his pointy ear with nothing but sheer delight. This of course caused the tips of young Sesshomaru's ears to turn pink along with his cheeks.

Why Noeru felt it was necessary to say things like that on a daily basis he may never know. It was the same thing every time he came to play with her. He would do something that would set off her girlish glee and he'd be trapped in one of her hugs while she said something that would cause him to blush.

"Noeru, how many times have I told you? I'm a demon and demons are not cute." He said in a serious tone that was beyond his age as he looked off in the direction opposite of her to hide the blush that refused to fade from his face. Noeru released him from her grip and sat looking curiously at her friend, she often wondered if it was so different to be a demon than it was being human.

If demons weren't supposed to be cute then that must mean not all demons must look like Sessho-kun. But Noeru already knew that, after all if demons weren't supposed to be cute than Sessho must be a very rare demon. Because to her he was already the rarest and most precious person in the whole world, he was her best friend and she loved him very much. Well as much as an eight year old girl knows what its like to love someone that is.

He was always acting like this from time to time whenever she was winning at a game they were playing. Complaining that humans especially girl humans shouldn't be able to beat a demon of his rank. She would just sigh and tell him to quit being a spoiled sport.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I forget that you don't like being called cute. Hmm…I know, Sessho you're so handsome!" She squealed happily as she hugged him once more.

"Ahh! Can't breathe! Let go you crazy human female!" He protested in futility as he tried to release himself from Noeru-chan before she could notice that his cheeks were bright red.

"Huh? Sesshomaru, why is your face all red?" Asked Noeru innocently. As usual it was too late for the young youkai prince to hide the evidence. However…

"Oh no! Are you getting sick Sessho-kun!" She asked frantically as she freed him from her straggle hold and checked his forehead for a fever.

Per usual Noeru misreading the more obvious signs and taking things in a totally different direction. Which was fortunate for Sesshomaru, it meant not having to come up with an excuse to save face.

Noeru might have been a very observant girl but she lacked the experience that age gives one to tell the difference between an illness and an emotion.

Sesshomaru blinked several times realizing that he hadn't paid any attention to what time it was. He turned toward the setting sun and jumped to his feet in a hurry. The adult voice that tried to scold Noeru for her girlish behavior was replaced with the sweet voice that a little boy whether human or demon should have.

"Oh No! I should have been heading back sometime ago! Sorry Noeru-chan but it I don't get going my father will be really mad at me for coming home so late!" He said in a somewhat panicked and yet apologetic way that nearly made Noeru giggle; he always tried to act tough but eventually he'd break down and act his own age which always made her happy to see he wasn't too serious all the time.

"It's alright Sessho; I need to get back too. It's getting closer to dinner time. But do you promise that you'll come back tomorrow?" She asked as she got to her feet smiling sweetly to the slightly frantic youkai.

Then Sesshomaru did what he always did when Noeru gave him a smile like that, he smiled right back with his own bright grin.

"Yeah, I'll be back to play tomorrow." He said confidently as he extended his pinky finger to her. "Will you remember to meet me by the tree this time?"

Noeru extended her pinky to his own and wrapped them around one another. This was their customary way to end the day's activities, with a pinky promise.

"I promise to meet you by the tree if you promise to come really early. Deal?" She asked as she gave his finger a light squeeze. He returned the same pressure to her pinky as he replied.

"Deal. Just make sure you bring some rice balls with you, okay?" She nodded eagerly to his request as they parted ways. Noeru waved goodbye as she hurried back toward the dojo and the Mokostune household while Sesshomaru rushed through the lush forest as the sunset finally died down and the first stars began to appear in the night sky.

As you, the reader, may already know these events are not as cuttent as others but they do make for a rather cute opening scene that is quite appropriate for this type of story.

But I am sadden to inform you that Sesshomaru would not come back the next day to meet Noeru.

This began a series of events and choices that even the fates themselves could not have foreseen.

Choices which would lead one demon prince down a dark, cold, and lonely path but what fate can destory, love can heal.

And now our story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Home

Chapter 1: The Journey Home

The sun slowly began its decent from the sky into the horizon meaning that night was to follow. And soon the moon would take the place of its counterpart to light the pathway home for travelers. One such wandering soul making his way home was Sesshomaru, the Youkai Lord of the West.

He had spent the last three months trying to track down Naraku's whereabouts but since the coward was still in hiding it made things far more difficult on Sesshomaru's part. Sesshomaru had, in his mind, wasted so much time and effort on Naraku that he had fallen behind in his duties as the Lord of the Western Territories.

And for those who know anything about the Great Sesshomaru-sama: they definitely know that his time is important. To waste his time would mean certain death to anyone foolish enough to perform such a heinous crime.

So now as the sun made its journey to the other side of the world; Lord Sesshomaru drifted on the wind as he continued onward to his palace.

The remaining streaks of sunlight fell upon his lone figure, emphasizing the sharp metallic spikes of his armor and bringing out the luster of his silvery hair. Yes, this man is indeed the Great Demon Lord. This man is also the little demon boy from many sunsets ago, however he is not so little anymore.

'That fool, how dare he put this Sesshomaru in such a situation. When I return I'll have an immensely large amount of work awaiting me. Damn that Naraku, even without his plots and schemes he's still able to cause this Sesshomaru one annoyance after another.' Sesshomaru's eyes began narrowing ever so slightly at these thoughts as he continued on his way towards his ancestral home.

Than at last, Sesshomaru reached the borders of his home just as the night sky began to settle in. He descended from the air, his youkai cloud vanishing and landed silently in front of a pair of enormous finely crafted wooden and iron gates that guard the inner wall of the Palace of the West.

One of the guards standing watch during these dwindling hours of twilight immediately recognized his Lord and Master at his approach. With this discovery he quickly lit a large signal fire with his torch as a sign that Sesshomaru-sama had returned home.

Before Sesshomaru could take one step the mighty gates open for him, the cooks immediately begin to prepare a feast to welcome their master and the whole castle in general comes alive to await any command that Sesshomaru would or could declare to have done.

Sesshomaru walked calmly through the halls of his home towards the staircase that lead to his private floors; when the gentle but steady sound of little feet scampering across the wooden floor of the corridors in the distance gradually draw nearer.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're back! Yeah! Sesshomaru-sama's come home!" Rin cheered as she attached herself to the demon lord's right leg with a big bear hug.

Sesshomaru looked down at his little ward as she giggled happily at his return. Following right behind her was a small toad demon who was rather out of breath trying to keep up with the young human girl.

"Rin! Stop that immediately! Sesshomaru-sama has just returned and I'm sure he does not have time to deal with annoying human children!" Shrieked Jaken at little Rin's antics.

Then he quickly bowed to Sesshomaru and proceeded to greet him.

"My lord, welcome home! I trust your journey was-"

"Jaken." Interrupted Sesshomaru in an indifferent voice.

"I have matters to attend to, see that Rin has her bath and gets to bed soon. I'll be in my study; I will not be disturbed." He stated coldly as he rubbed the top of Rin's head causing the little ponytail on the right side of her crown to come loose.

Once Rin felt Sesshomaru's palm on her head she took it as his unspoken way of saying that he appreciated her warm welcome and released his leg from her grip.

Once Sesshomaru felt Rin remove herself from his personage he continued to walk up the staircase to where his rooms along with his private study were located. Sesshomaru continued on until he reached the doors of his study, his own haven from the outside world, where he could think in peace.

It was a large room filled with shelves upon shelves of scrolls, books, maps and other archives. Many of them were demon texts that dated back to over two thousand years and some that were rare ancient scripts from across the seas.

Sesshomaru silently walked past the many shelves until he finally reached the back of the expansive room. There was a low table and positioned on the opposite side was a dark navy blue cushion, upon which Sesshomaru smoothly planted himself. After taking a little time to remove his armor and place it aside he made himself comfortable and looked with a dull expression upon the small mountain of scrolls piled up on the table's upper left corner.

'This is going to be a long, long…long night.' Thought the great demon in a bored fashion. And so, Sesshomaru set to work reading through scroll after scroll that had been delivered to him by the messengers of the Youkai Lords of the neighboring lands during his absence.

But as the hours passed by, Sesshomaru felt his eyelids getting heavier as he tried to focus on the writings in front of him but noticed it was hard to read when one's vision became blurry.

Of course we will all admit that Sesshomaru is indeed a demon known for his power, cunning, intelligence and yes, even for his most elegant features but even the Great Sesshomaru-sama is no match for the power of sleep. So at last, Sesshomaru laid his head on his right arm which rested comfortably on the table's surface and drifted into a light sleep.

However even in the lightest of sleeps, the deepest memories that we bury in our minds have a way of calling out to us when we least expect it.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find that he was in a darkened area of the forest just outside the grounds of the palace. Judging from the position of the sun in the sky it was just after high noon. Sesshomaru began to question his reason for being there when the sound of a twig **SNAPPING** brought his attention to the bushes behind him. He took a battle ready stance preparing for whatever might emerge from the forest to strike at him. But nothing could have prepared him for what appeared from the lush greenery.

'Nani?' Sesshomaru's stance dropped and he looked before as he saw; himself. Well rather a much younger version of himself. The young boy's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and wore a pair of white hakama and a matching haori.

Sesshomaru-chan, as we will refer to the younger version as, cautiously looked back in the direction he had come from before pressing onward through the underbrush. He leapt over small hedges and darted between the trees with a practiced ease.

Sesshomaru-sama, the matured version, watched in an odd fascination at what had transpired. Normally logic would come into play and convince him he was merely dreaming. But for some reason the actions of Sesshomaru-chan struck a cord within the demon lord. There was an air of familiarity about the whole incident. The location, the appearance of Sesshomaru-chan and the direction his younger self was headed.

It is said that curiosity killed the cat; well it is a good thing then that Sesshomaru-sama just so happens to be a dog demon.


End file.
